Somewhere I Belong
by AlbaDiggory
Summary: Beno ya está el 2º CAP. Espero que les guste mucho,llega el baile de NAvidad y con ello amor y desamor, corazones rotos,y nuevos amores.......
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todsss!**

**¿Que tal?Este es el primer fic que escribo, asique, espero que os guste. Trata de una historia de amor entre un personaje que he creado yo: Danielle Molina, y Cedric Diggory, pero también saldrán el resto de personajes: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, Malfoy...etc**

**asique aqui os dejo el primer cap, espero que os guste. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner. Yo no saco ningún beneficio económico de esto.**

**AlbaDiggory**

**

* * *

****Danielle Molina- **_ES una chica Española. Tiene carácter fuerte pero es muy divertida y le encanta reírse. Es alta y morena de piel. Tiene el pelo negro, liso y muy largo. Sus ojos eran negros y muy profundos. Sus labios eran rojos intensos y su cuerpo dibuja una perfecta silueta llena de cuervas._

**Cáp. 1- ¿Qué me está pasando?**

Era una mañana calurosa de septiembre Danielle empezaba sus clases en el colegio Linwarts de magia en León, España. No iba cansada le había costado mucho madrugar, como todos los años se despidió de su padre y se subió al tren que la llevaría al colegio. Llevaba cuatro años estudiando allí y la verdad es que no tenía lo que se puede llamar amigos de verdad. Se llevaba con gente pero amigos en los que confiar nunca había tenido. Una semana después de que empezaran las clases Danielle estaba leyendo el Hechizador a la hora del desayuno, cuando vio la portada no se lo podía creer, no podía ser ¡Tenía que ser un error!

La portada decía así:

**Se ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de un hombre llamado Ernesto Molina en Londres. Su muerte ha sido provocada por un grupo de mortífagos que intentaban entrar en el Ministerio de Magia la pasada noche. A el señor Molina se le puede considerar un héroe porque aun que herido defendió el la sede mas importante de nuestro mundo con un valor envidiable.**

Danielle corrió hacia el despacho de director, y cuando llegó allí no pudo evitar el romper a llorar desesperadamente.

_-Señor, necesito salir de aquí_-dijo entre sollozos-

-_Sí, señorita Molina ya le he enviado una lechuza a su abuela para que la venga a buscar, mandare a una profesora a que recoja tus cosas._

A los 5 minutos la abuela de Danielle aparecía en el despacho de director abrazó a su nieta le dio las gracias al director y las dos juntas volvieron a casa de su abuela.

El funeral de su padre fue uno de los peores día de su vida se había quedado huérfana, y había perdido a la persona que mas quería y en la que mas confiaba del mundo, acudió poca gente solo amigos cercanos y la poca familia que tenía. Mientras el ataúd de su padre descendía, en la cabeza de Danielle solo se repetía la palabra "venganza". LA gente te iba marchando hasta que se quedó sola en el cementerio, depositó una rosa encima de la recién tapada tumba y dijo en un susurro:

-_Papá te juro que vengaré tu muerte, la tuya y la de mamá, se que va a ser muy duro pero se que desde donde estéis, mamá y tú me estaréis ayudando. Te quiero mucho papá. _

No pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más ya que el dolor que sentía al pensar que no volvería a ver a su padre no la dejaba hablar, estuvo varios minutos llorando encima de la lápida de su padre hasta que su abuela la fue a recoger. Unos días después le dijo a su abuela que no iba a volver al colegio de Linwarts, sino que se iba a ir a estudiar al colegio de Hogwarts en Londres ya que desde España no podría hacer nada para averiguar quien habían sido lo asesinos de su padre. Su abuela aunque a duras penas entendió lo que su nieta pensaba y lo preparó todo para que pudiera entrar en el colegio de Hogwarts.

Unos días después una profesora fue a buscarla a España ya que su abuela le había dicho que no podia llevarla a Londres.

-_Cuídate mucho abuela, volveré en cuanto averigüe algo._

_-Cuídate tú mi niña y ten muchísimo cuidado esa gente es muy peligrosa y no quiero que te ocurra nada malo._

_-No me pasará nada._

_-Hola, soy la profesora Mcgonagall te enseñaré transformaciones. ¿Estas preparada para irte?_

Danielle asintió se agarró a ella y sintió como el suelo desaparecía de debajo de sus pies , apareció en una especie de despacho.

-Buenos días señorita Molina, es un honor tenerla entre nosotros.

-Muchas gracias señor…

-Dumbledore.

El profesor Dumbledore le explicó las normas del colegio y la depositó un sombrero en la cabeza que pronunció en voz alta ¡GRIFFINDOR!. Después de todo esto la profesora Mcgonagall la llevó a la torre de Griffindor y le dijo donde iba a dormir, después la dejó sola para que colocara sus cosas. A la hora de comer fue al Gran Comedor y se sentó en una mesa antes de que llegara todo el mundo sabía que era la de Griffindor pero no sabía si estaban repartidos los sitios, pero ante la duda, se sentó donde quiso.

Mientras comía dos chicos se le pusieron a cada lado:

-_Hola señorita, soy George y este es mi hermano Fred. _

_-Hola yo soy Danielle encantada._

_-Igualmente. Oye tu no eres de aquí verdad._

_-No, yo soy española ,oye me podríais ayudar? Es que no conozco a nadie de aquí y me gustaría saber de quien me puedo fiar y de quien no. _

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras un muchacho con aires de grandeza entraba por las puertas de roble, seguido de otros dos muchachos que eran el doble que el cada uno.

-_Ese es Draco Malfoy, nunca te fíes de él, su padre es un mortífago y por ello se cree superior._

En la cabeza retumbaba la palabra mortífago. Draco Malfoy se acercó a ellos:

-_Hombre pero si son las ratas de los gemelos Weasley , ya decía yo que olía mal por aquí como a alcantarilla y mirad si entre ellas hay una ratita que es hermana vuestra porque como tu madre pare como un coneja._

Danielle se levantó de pronto:

_-¡Tú! Eres el ser más asqueroso que visto en mi vida y te aviso como vuelvas a insultar a Fred o a George te las veras conmigo._

_-Ah si? Oh que miedo me das y que me vas a hacer tu niñata_

_Entonces Danielle levantó la rodilla de pronto dándole justo en sus partes nobles._

_-Pues por ejemplo esto._

Todo el Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas y empezó a aplaudir pero nadie hacia tanto escándalo como lo gemelos Weasley que estaban saltando encima de la mesa y gritaban:

-DANIELLE!DANIELLE!DANIELLE!

-Callaros!-decía ella pero no pudo hacer nada para que ellos la obedecieran.

Danielle pensó que igual no había estado bien empezar así su curso pero bueno por lo menos la mitad del colegio sabia como se llamaba gracias a los gemelos. Muy pronto llegaron a la mesa dos chicos y una chica.

-Ron, Harry, Hermione-dijo Fred- Ella es Danielle Molina y va a ir con vosotros a clase y es nuestra diosa jajaja

Después de contarle la historia a los tres todos de rieron. Después de comer tenían clase de transformaciones asi que fue corriendo a la sala común de Griffindor para coger lo libros. Iba corriendo por el corredor pensando en lo que había pasado a la hora de comer que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona iba por allí hasta que ¡PUM! Se chocó contra él tirándole todos lo libros que llevaba en la mano.

-Lo siento mucho iba sin mirar, yo te lo recojo

-Tranquila-dijo el chico-no pasa nada.

Cuando se miraron a los ojos el corazón de Danielle se aceleró y la respiración se le paró. El chico sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Soy Cedric Diggory, encantado.

-Yo soy Danielle Molina. Bueno me tengo que ir porque tengo clase.

-Espero verte.

Danielle estaba confundida nunca había experimentado este sentimiento por nadie ¿qué me pasa con este chico?

* * *

-AlbaDiggory-

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews plixxx!Os recomiendo que leais el fic Always and Forever de EneriLupin .Mu bueno!Bueno, espero actualizar pronto

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui dejo otro cap. Espero que les guste mucho y que me dejeis muxos reviews con vuestra opinión, lo que sea si os ha gustado o no? Ok **

**Muchos besitos a tods :**

**-Albadiggory-****

* * *

**

Cáp. 2- Por unas se dejan otras

Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún accidente que se tenga que resaltar. Danielle no sabía lo que le pasaba pero en todas las comidas del día se quedaba ensimismada mirando a la mesa de Hufflepuff en busca de mirada de Cedric la cual encontraba el noventa por ciento de las veces. Una vez en la cena Danielle escuchó a Parvati Patil y a otra chica que no sabía como se llamaba una conversación que la hizo no dormir aquella noche.

_- Has visto a Cedric esta temporada ha dejado a Cho nadie sabe lo que le pasa porque nunca se le había visto así, los rumores dicen que está enamorado. ¡OJALÁ QUE SEA DE MI¡PORQUE ES GUAPÍSIMO!- dijo la amiga de Parvati entre risas nerviosas._

Aquella noche Danielle no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Cedric¿se habría enamorado de ella y por eso había dejado a su novia¿la habría dejado por ella? Estuvo pensando en eso hasta que el cansancio pudo con ella y se quedó profundamente dormida, la verdad es que se estaba olvidando de porque estaba estudiando en ese colegio, y eso no podía pasar.

A la hora de comer del día siguiente Danielle fue al baño a la hora de comer y cuando entró acompañada de Hermione vio a una chica asiática que lloraba y decía entre sollozos:

-_O-otra vez m-me ha rechazado Ce-Cedric no me lo puedo creer_- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y morían en su boca y camisa- _Como me entere de quien es la petarda que ha conseguido robarle el corazón a mi novio la voy a matar- Esto último lo dijo con rabia._

_-Danielle- _le dijo Hermione cuando salían del baño y se dirigían al Gran Comedor-_ Se lo que está pasando y se que eres tu la chica que le ha robado el corazón a Cedric, solo te digo que tengas mucho cuidado una panda de niñas histéricas y celosas puede ser mortal._

Dicho esto las dos entraron al Gran Comedor riéndose, pero Danielle sabía que Hermione tenía razón, tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

En la cena Alba vio a Cho discutiendo con Cedric pero no le dio importancia ya que lo hacía muy a menudo. Lo que le extrañó es que no estuvieran las amigas de Cho apoyándola como siempre, se habrían cansado de verlos discutir. Cho dijo:

-_Es por ella verdad, es por otra, por favor dime quien es porque no puedo vivir así, dime quien es._

_-Cho por favor todos los días igual no te lo voy a decir, deja de montar la escenita!_

_-No lo entiendes yo te quiero!No puedo vivir sin ti!_

_-Pero yo a ti no te quiero, Cho, déjame en paz de una vez._

Dicho esto, Cedric se fue del Gran Comedor dejando a Cho sola, se había quedado pálida con lo que le había dicho Cedric, ella creía que todavía le quería y el le había dicho que no delante de todo el comedor la había humillado delante de todos los estudiantes y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

_-Hermione_-le dijo Danielle esa noche a Hermione en la sala común-_Me siento culpable por lo que estoy haciendo, has visto como estaba Cho?Por mi culpa lo está pasando mal crees que debería hablar con Cedric para que vuelva con ella?_

-_Tu estas loca? Anda que tu de buena eres tonta, haber tu no has hecho nada para que Cedric de enamore de ti, así que tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Además no es seguro que seas tu la chica que le ha robado el corazón. _Hermione tenía razón se había hecho ilusiones pensando que era ella la que le había robado el corazón a Cedric y no tenía ninguna prueba de que fuera cierto sería mejor dejar pasar este sentimiento hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Pasaron lo días hasta que llegó Diciembre y como era costumbre se celebraría un baile el día de Navidad. Danielle no tenía planes de asistir porque no tenía pareja ni la buscaba así que había pensado ir a España a pasar las Navidades con su abuela y demás familia.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a España a pasar las Navidades Hermione?-Le dijo Danielle.

-Estaría muy bien pero no te vas a quedar al baile?

-No, no tengo pareja para ir al baile y además me gustaría ir a ver a mi abuela y a mi familia.

-Bueno mañana hablo con mis padres y te lo digo vale?

Las dos juntas iban hacia las mazmorras clase de Pociones, cuando una voz llamó a Danielle:

-Danielle, espera, puedo hablar contigo?

Cuando se giró se encontró con aquellos ojos que cuatro meses atrás la habían enamorado.

-Cedric?Si, si claro.

-Te espero en clase-dijo Hermione guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno que querías?-dijo Danielle, la verdad es que no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa.

-Bueno lo que te quería decir es bueno te quería decir es que

-El que?

-Lo que te quería decir es-que-si-quieres-venir-conmigo-al-baile. Lo dijo tan rápido que Danielle no le entendió nada.

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que si quieres venir al baile de Navidad conmigo?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que si quieres ir.._

-_Ya te he entendido , pero lo que pasa es que¿estas seguro que quieres ir conmigo?_

-_Pues claro, sino pienso en otra cosa- _lo último lo dijo sin pensar.-_Entonces ¿vienes?_-dijo como para arreglar la metedura de pata.

-_Claro que si. _Danielle siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras como en una nube no se lo podía creer Cedric la había pedido que la acompañara a el baile!

_-Hermione! Hay me muero! Cedric me ha pedido.._

_-Que vayas con él al baile_-dijo Hermione acabando la frase y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-_Espera un momento.. Te había prometido que iríamos a España y ahora no puedo.._

-_Tu estas tonta? Ya iremos a España en otro momento porque de allí no se va a marchar, sin embargo Cedric se puede ir en cualquier momento como te descuides. _

Danielle estaba segura que iba a ser una velada inolvidable.

La tarde del baile Hermione y Danielle se fueron a prepararse querían estar estupendas!

-_Bueno ¿Qué tal?_

_-Perfecta! Estas guapísima cuando te vea Cedric va a flipar!_

La verdad es que era cierto lo que decía Hermione, estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido largo rojo con una abertura en un lado que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, le resaltaba las curvas de latina y la dibujaba una figura perfecta. Llevaba un recogido muy elegante a media melena . Llevaba pendientes largos y unas sandalias negras que con juntaban perfectamente con el color de sus ojos.

-_Toma ponte esto_- le dijo Hermione acercándole una barra de labios de color rojo pasión.

-_Lo siento pero a mi no me gusta maquillarme_

-Póntelo te quedará genial con ese vestido. Al final Danielle se lo echó aunque a regañadientes.

Cuando bajaban las escaleras Danielle vio a Cedric, y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus corazones se pararon y un impulso les indicó que sus labios debían juntarse, impulso que los dos tenían que evitar. Cuando llegaron el uno al otro.

-Estas preciosa-dijo Cedric en un susurro tan cerca que a Danielle se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Tu estas muy guapo.

-¿Entramos?- Se agarraron y pasaron entre la multitud en busca de su destino.

Danielle solo pensaba esto está pasando es uno de mis mejores sueños?

* * *

**Sybellediggory: Muxas graciasx dejarme un review la verdad sq me ha exo muxa ilusión. Yo tampoko sabría q hacer si Cedric estubiera delante mio buffff jejejeje Beno xikilla que muxas gracias espero que este cap te guste mucho.**

**Besos:**

**-Albadiggory-**

* * *


End file.
